Sonic The Hedgehog Season 4: Saine's Awakening
by TheHedgehogTrio
Summary: *Spoilers* Tails has beaten up this crew but they realise Saine is out on the loose and is managing to destroy the world by finding his father to help him. Next Ep 20 Feb!
1. Episode 1: A New Arc

**Jace: We are sorry for the long hiatus, we were hacked and we managed to get our account back so hooray we are back and we are showing off the new episodes for season 4 for your inconvenience. Zombie Apocalypse has to wait guys sorry :( Can everyone understand that this story is my own story and if I somewhat change the plot in the whole Sonic series it is my Sonic world in my own story so enjoy!**

Episode 2: Shadow Vs Aurora

Aurora fights Shadow

Episode 3: Lockdown On Mobius

Saine opens a portal to his home world

Episode 4: Old Times

Saine at a young age and his father

Episode 5: Summoning The Beast

Saine escapes into the parallel universe to find out where his dad is

Episode 6: The Tomb

Everyone finds Saines father's Tomb

 **Sonic The Hedgehog Season 4: Saine's Awakening**

 _The Hedgehog Trio Presents …_

 _Sega…_

 _Funimation…_

 **Episode 1: A New Arc Saine**

 **Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Season 1, 2 and 3:**

Sonic and his friends have defeated Saine and his wicked crew but they have encountered new enemies which are after Sonic and the Chaos emeralds.

Will Sonic and his friends win or will the androids destroy Mobius with an old foe.

Tails has beaten up this crew but they realise Saine is out on the loose and is managing to destroy the world.

 **This Time:**

* * *

(Following from the season 3 finale)

Saine screams out making everyone here him. The others come out and look at the sky with there hands on there ears. Shadow was surprised, he could sense Saine's power level which was stronger than usual. Sonic gasped as he fails to realise they didn't defeat Saine.

''Guys, what do we do?'' Jack asked.

''He is going to come down here for sure…'' Amy says.

* * *

 **With Saine…**

A voice in the black hedgehog's head occurred. He was badly injured, he couldn't move at all. But the voice was echoing his name.

''Saine…'' Saine notices the voice once again.

''I need you to go back… and free my soul…''

Saine was grunting but he was so eager to listen.

''Son… I believe in you…'' A dark spirit comes by his side. It assisted him back to Mobius by throwing him.

Saine rockets down onto Mobius creating an Earthquake. The orbit really burnt him so he landed in water.

* * *

 **With Sonic And The Others…**

Everyone starts talking over each other. They were all scared that the world would be doomed again. Rine stands up and uses his freezing powers to give everyone a bit of cold.

''Did that shut you all up!'' He roared.

''Everyone, I know you're scared but we are going to take him out and make sure he never lives again!'' Shadow speeches making Sonic lift two of his eyebrows.

''Guys we can all take him on, don't worry.'' Sonic gave a reasonable point.

''I'm sorry but who is Saine?'' Zoness asks.

''Yeah who is this guy anyway?'' Madeline piggybacked onto Zoness' question.

* * *

 **With Saine…**

''Saine is a ruthless man, very strong too.'' Sonic narrates as Saine was frolicking in the ocean. He could see land and sensed Aurora's Power Level which was 100km away. He boosted himself by hovering over the water in incredible speed. ''He is a dangerous man, but his defence is his weakest area, he would need people to help him.''

Saine approaches a prison with high security. His goons were trapped in there. He just walked through the door without a plan. A breaks open the door alarming the security. Soldiers come out where Saine was aiming their weapons at him. He creates a quake around the soldiers terminating them as more and more of them come. We creates a tornado sucking all the men making them just vanish. He looks for Aurora's power level in Cell B Block.

He speeds up and starts to sense Nightfire. He found the cell they were staying in and found them on their beds dehydrated low of energy. He destroys the cell door and the two notice Saine. They were reunited.

''Saine?'' Aurora says weakly.

''Yes, I'm back. We are going to beat my brother Sonic.''

''Its going to be weird when Sonic finds out we are related.'' Nightfire told the two.

''Lets get out of here!'' Aurora implied.

''Wait, we need more people.'' Nightfire suggested. ''And I saw some really tough guys here.''

''Great idea, I already have a army.''

''You better do that quick before the army comes here…'' A familiar voice echoed in the dark corner.

''Come out before I kill you…'' Saine threatened him.

''Alright then.'' Backlash steps out of the shadow.

''Should we kill this imbecile.'' Nightfire insisted.

''Wait! I know this guy!" Aurora said. ''In fact, we are really good friends. I met him while doing laundry in the prison.

''Good to see you… Saine is it?'' Backlash asks.

''I don't really care, I want to kill the hedgehog already.'' Nightfire bawled.

''Sonic The Hedgehog?'' Backlash blurted.

''Yes… He is my target…'' Saine smiled.

''We are going to be good friends.'' Backlash added. ''Now about the whole letting everyone out… I opened everyone's cell already.''

''Why didn't you join us before, stay with us and rule the world with us…'' Saine orders.

All the prisoners surround the Aurora and Nightfire cell.

''Lets go find the hedgehog!'' Saine leads everyone out the prison. Eggman discreetly leaves the place.

* * *

 **With Sonic And The Others…**

In the middle of the night Sonic was having a nightmare. It was about Aurora.

''It's been a while my cousin…'' His exact words stayed in his mind.

Sonic sat on his bed. _Could Saine be related to me? I don't know…_

 _A teddy bear drops on the ground, a baby cries…_

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

Sonic watches the news and notices everything seems to be a bit edgy.

''It appears Saine is back with an army of prisoners!'' Sonic switches off the TV.

Madeline randomly teleported Sonic to the location of where everyone was. They were in the city where everyone was running

''Why didn't you wake me up?'' Sonic asks.

''Because we wanted you to rest.'' Tails answered.

''What are we doing?'' Sonic asks all confused.

''Waiting…'' Jack says. ''For Saine.''

Suddenly a big foe picks up a truck and throws it at The Freedom Fighters. Everybody moves out of the way. Saine and all his goons pass by through the city.

''There you are Sonic!'' Saine hovers to Sonic while Sonic does the same. ''Stay back, this is our fight!''

''Long time no see brother…'' Sonic gasps as he heard Saine.

''You were in my dream and Aurora.''

''I had the same dream last night… But I don't care.''

''What do you want Saine?''

''I'm going to see father and I need the chaos emeralds, just one.''

''Why do you need to see father?''

''So I can get his help and destroy this world!''

Sonic punches Saine. He didn't feel it.

''They took it the hard way! Get the chaos emerald off them!''

Aurora swoops in and attacks Knuckles. Jack scratches Aurora and Knuckles punches his back. But they weren't being hurt. Spencer joins in and claps Aurora's bones which were very hard.

''Whats going on?'' Shadow asks.

''Father's Blessing, you cannot hurt me so simply hand me the chaos emerald.''

''No!'' Knuckles barked at him. But Nightfire just passes by them and steals the chaos emerald.

''CLEANSE IT!'' Saine chanted.

Nightfire destroys the chaos emerald and the remains opened a rift inside the ground. Saine runs through the portal and Sonic tries to follow but Aurora blocks his way out. The sky suddenly got red.

''What is going on?" Sonic asked himself.

''Something extraordinary.'' A voice in his head says. ''Don't ask, its the good side of your father the bad one has stolen my soul and kept it in his chamber I just need a body.''

''This is weird…'' Sonic says.

''I am giving you my blessing that will allow you and your friends to go down into our world, go child…''

Sonic pushes Aurora out of the way and jumps into the rift following Saine. Shadow tries to follow but Aurora blasted him with a powerful beam which ticked Shadow off.

 **Next Time: Shadow Vs Aurora**


	2. Episode 2: Shadow Vs Aurora

**Episode 2: Shadow Vs Aurora**

 **OC's needed until chapter 4 need evil males and or female! Write in the review if you want to join or PM us.**

 **Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3:**

''What do you want Saine?'' Sonic asked Saine.

''I'm going to see father and I need the chaos emeralds, just one.''

''Why do you need to see father?''

''So I can get his help and destroy this world!''

All the prisoners surround Aurora and Nightfire's cell.

''Lets go find the hedgehog!'' Saine leads everyone out the prison. Eggman discreetly leaves the place.

 **This Time:**

* * *

Sonic jumps into the portal leaving everyone behind.

''We have to follow Sonic!'' Spencer told everyone. But the enemies were blocking the way.

Shadow runs right in the defence but Nightfire kicks him all the way into a tall building. As the hedgehog was sent into this building he spotted a familiar person.

''Shadow it's good to see you...'' Backlash encountered him. Shadow found him planting bombs.

''You're going to die this time.'' Shadow responds.

''Is that so... catch me if you can!'' Backlash pulls out his hover board. He jumps out of the window and starts riding on it. He tweaked his board with nitro boost making it all terrain. Shadow manages to jump to Backlash grabbing his leg while hang up from the sky.

He pulled Backlash's leg making him lose control. Backlash kicks Shadow back into the building and activates the explosives. He loved seeing explosions so he smiled a little but Shadow comes out of the collapsing building furious and punches Backlash of the transportation. Backlash faces up as he fell down and performs an aerial cartwheel onto Shadow.

Shadow grabs Backlash but he brings out a Shuriken and throw it a Shadow's fur making him bleed. He then pulls out a grappling and tries moving away but Shadow threw the Shuriken at the rope making him fall face planting on to a car. Shadow lands down with courage.

Madeline fights Nightfire with Rine. They both run towards him but he kept teleporting. He attempted to teleport but Rine manages to grab him but Nightfire beams a fire laser onto them but they block with their hands. Rine uses his ice powers to stop the fire and grabs his arm putting him in a headlock. Madeline incarnates Nightfire with a dark jail.

Aurora swoops in and freezes time. He was looking for the Chaos Emerald but Shadow comes in and managed to go through with the chaos control power move.

''You think you can freeze time and steal the chaos emeralds.'' Shadow interprets.

''What are you going to do about it ''Ultimate Life Form''.''

''Face to face, prepare defeat.'' Shadow starts off by running towards Aurora, they both punch each other and kick each others feet. Shadow shoots out a beam at Aurora but he dodges, he hides into the freedom fighters group and grabs silver for defence making Shadow rapidly hitting the defenceless hedgehog. He grabs Silver's hair and pulls him out of the way and spin dashes onto Aurora.

They shoot beams at each other and Shadow gets closer to him making the beam stronger. Shadow had managed to nab a small smoke bomb from Backlash so he threw it behind Aurora and it exploded. Shadow gets closer and grabs his hand.

Eggman was spotted on a tall building watching the fight with a telescope.

Aurora couldn't breathe properly so Shadow pushes him to the ground. Shadow runs through the mob of prisoners and slices and dices through them, he set another small bomb in the middle of them. He runs to the portal and unfreezes time making Silver collapses and the bomb go off making the prisoners stayed to the ground. Madeline summons a forcefield around them.

''Good job'' Tails says to Shadow.

''Hmm too easy.'' Shadow bluffs. He jumps into the portal.

''Guys lets go!'' Tails told everyone.

Madeline jumps through first and then Rine following along with Spencer and Noah. Silver jumps in last and Cream stands at the portal. Zoness joins but the others couldn't. Cream tried going in the portal but it started closing, Jack quickly jumps in leaving the others behind.

''Oh no, its closed!'' Cream says.

''Chao!'' Chao chao's.

''We need to evacuate everyone.'' Amy demands the others.

''Yeah sure, I got these goons.'' But Backlash started riding he's overboard away from the city but as he reaches the bridge he gets blocked by a forcefield that was surrounding Mobius, he tries punching it but nothing happened.

''What the…'' Blaze noticed the forcefield.

* * *

 **Inside The Portal…**

Everyone examines the new world which was the same as Mobius but a different Mobius.

''Where did Sonic go?'' Jack asks. ''And where are we?''

''Its Mobius but…'' Shadow respond. The city was the same, but everyone was gone. It was just them.

''Hello Sonic.'' Scourge's voice was heard. He and The Destructix teleported to their location. Scourge and his foes surrounded him.

''Looks like you're in deep trouble Sonic…'' Fiona Fox says mistaking Shadow for Sonic.

''You think I'm that blue imbecile.'' Shadow chuckles. ''Everybody get these fools!''

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

Sonic was at a cemetery looking at his dad's tomb. Trying to resurrect but it was too impossible.

 _You… bring the chaos emeralds…_

Sonic pulls out a chaos emerald. Saine comes in through a tree with someone else. He chuckles as he met the hedgehog.

''Hello Sonic.'' Saine greeted him.

''Your father isn't here.''

''He is right there, he tricked you into bringing the chaos emeralds.'' The other person says. ''Who am I? I am a cousin of Saine, the rest of the family is in this world and the portal is closed.''

The chaos emeralds are lured to the tomb making a big bright light. Devil wings hang out of the tomb. A figure starts walking out with fire on his back.

He didn't say anything.

''Father we have to go back to the kingdom and see the rest of the family.'' Saint informed.

He was silent.

Saine sighs. ''King Saine I.'' He called him by his real name.

''Yes, that is my name.''

''You're a goner!'' Sonic runs up to the king but Dracsus the cousin of Saine shot a bow at Sonic's leg.

''Got him''.

''Leave him, let him walk. We will show him the family…'' The King says. ''Then we kill him.''

(The Chapter Ends With Suspenseful Sound)

 **Next Time: Lockdown On Mobius**


	3. Episode 3: Lockdown On Mobius

**Episode 3: Lockdown On Mobius**

 **Authors Note: We are back, we will be uploading a lot this week because we are behind. We are sorry and we are back which is important now enjoy!**

 **Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3:**

Sonic was at a cemetery looking at his dad's tomb. Trying to resurrect but it was too impossible.

 _You… bring the chaos emeralds…_

Sonic pulls out a chaos emerald. Saine comes in through a tree with someone else. He chuckles as he met the hedgehog.

''Hello Sonic.'' Saine greeted him.

''Hello Sonic.'' Scourge's voice was heard. He and The Destructix teleported to their location. Scourge and his foes surrounded him.

''Looks like you're in deep trouble Sonic…'' Fiona Fox says mistaking Shadow for Sonic.

''You think I'm that blue imbecile.'' Shadow chuckles. ''Everybody get these fools!''

 **This Time:**

* * *

Shadow charges at Scourge. Shadow shoots beams at the green hedgehog but he dodges them. Scourge axel kicks Shadow and then throws a few punches at him. Shadow ran up a wall and orbited onto Scourge. Scourge forms a tornado with his speed and gets Shadow caught up in it. Shadow manages to escape and grabs Scourge's hand making a powerful energy wave. They cut the layer of the ground sinking the two below as they clash.

Madeline strikes at Fiona Fox. They both kick each other performing all sorts of backflips. Madeline summons a dark energy force covering Fiona Fox and pulling it into her. She collapsed from that one attack. ''She wasn't so strong.''

Rine clashes with Lighting Lynx. Lighting Lynx held a lighting sword and wielded it to Rine, Rine dodges the swings and grabs the blade. He froze it and broke it. He used his burn techniques and burnt Lynx's clothes off ultimately embarrassing him.

Spencer and Noah fight Sgt. Simian who was a real pack. All of the apes charged at each other like bulls. Spencer claps Sgt. Simian's head making him a little dizzy and blind and Noah kicks him down. Simian got back up and shoots a bazooka at Spencer which had tracking on it. It blew Spencer away but Noah quickly got Spencer and threw him at Simian making him orbit to him striking him down.

Drago Wolf fights Jack. The two were both in a wolf stance. The charge at each other but Jack just simply pushes him to the ground kicking Drago's head in. He was already knocked out.

''You guys are weak!'' Scourge says.

Predator Hawk attacks Silver with Flying Frog but Silver froze them and speed dashes into them continuously making them collapsed. ''Too easy.'' Silver says.

Sleuth Dog and Zoness meet. Zoness throws a knife at Sleuth Dog's leg making him bleed out.

''You hired the weakest guys Scourge…''

Shadow was still fighting Scourge, but he pushes Shadow and chaos controls away with his other goons.

''We won that.'' Madeline says.

''He got away, we have to find him.'' Shadow demanded everyone.

Suddenly a little boy came into the premises. He was about 5 years old. Everyone was wondering what he was doing here all alone.

''Hello young man.'' Silver says. ''Are you lost?''

''Silver… that baby looks like Saine… This is one of his relatives.'' Shadow told him.

''And you're going to die.'' The little boy says.

Suddenly a whole pack of white hedgehogs came about.

''The King is going to be happy.'' A man says.

''RUN!'' Silver yells.

Shadow took a chaos emerald from Scourge and join the others as a pack of hedgehogs chased them.

* * *

 **With Backlash…**

Backlash was suddenly annoyed at the fact he was left behind. He was already uptight about the force field. He was still on the edge of the field then he realised something, the force field was moving closer in itself. Every time he touched it it really left a severe bruise. Blaze was watching him from a safe distance on top of a crashed building.

''You know, maybe if we figure out what's going on together we can get things done.'' Blaze suggested.

But Backlash was quiet. ''I don't need the help of you imbeciles.'' But he thought to himself. _I'm trapped here and that field will kill everyone._ ''Maybe we can make a truce lady.''

''Fine but I have terms and conditions…''

* * *

 **With Sonic...**

Sonic had fallen when he was shot and they took him into the kingdom of King Saine I. He is tied up onto a stick with fire surrounding it. Saine and his father watch him as they think of ways to torture him.

''Tell me Sonic, where are the chaos emeralds!'' The King roared.

Sonic spat at his biological father. The fire got close to Sonic and Saine slaps him with a spiritual hand. ''Tell me!''

A woman walks through the door. She is holding a child and had an angry face.

''You men are making such a ruckus!'' She says as the baby cries.

''Sorry mother…'' Saine says. ''We are interrogating the enemy!''

''Listen to your mother…'' The king says.

''And if you want the emeralds maybe give him some food and keep him out of bondage.''

 _Is this lady too nice to be Saine's mother wait… my mother…_ Sonic thought to his head.

She left the room attending to the baby.

''I hope you like beef…'' Saine says giving him a soft punch.

* * *

 **With Backlash…**

''I'm stuck here! Damn.'' He tried to fight his way through the force field with melee but he paralysed himself. ''Crap, no way out now…''

''Not so fast!'' Amy approaches him with Blaze while holding her hammer.

''Hmph, what the hell are you thinking? I left you alone and now you want to come back at me?'' Backlash responded.

''You are going to help us get Sonic and the others back.''

''And why should I help you?''

''Because of this.'' Blaze shows him a chaos emerald.

''Hmph, so what… I need all seven.''

''We can help you get all seven, but then you need to help us.''

Backlash looked at Blaze with a serious look thinking about the deal then he chuckled.

''Deal, but let me hold that chaos emerald…'' Blaze passed it other to him and he placed it in his backpack.

''Brilliant, let's go back to where they made the portal.''

* * *

 **With Shadow And The Others…**

''What is this place?'' Jack asks.

''This place, it's an antithesis of Mobius just like Moebus but darker and more quiet.''

The people come across a giant hedgehog with thousands of men beside him. They were trapped.

''Come with us or face our wrath.'' The giant says.

''Hmph…'' Shadow sighs in agreement. ''Whatever…''

''Shadow?'' Everyone says in unison.

''Yeah Shadow what is this.'' Madeline asked.

''Trust me you imbeciles.''

* * *

 **With Amy And The Others…**

''So how did they open this portal?'' Amy wondered.

Backlash kept sighing.

''What's the matter?'' Blaze asked.

''I'm sorry but I have to do this…''

Backlash places down the emerald, pulls out his sword and destroys it.

''Backlash why did you break the emerald—'' As Blaze spoke, they were forced into the portal.

 **Next Time: Old Times**


	4. Episode 4: Old Times

**Episode 4: Old Times**

 **Last Time:**

Sonic had fallen when he was shot and they took him into the kingdom of King Saine I. He is tied up onto a stick with fire surrounding it. Saine and his father watch him as they think of ways to torture him.

''Tell me Sonic, where are the chaos emeralds!'' The King roared.

Shadow charges at Scourge. Shadow shoots beams at the green hedgehog but he dodges them. Scourge axel kicks Shadow and then throws a few punches at him. Shadow ran up a wall and orbited onto Scourge. Scourge forms a tornado with his speed and gets Shadow caught up in it. Shadow manages to escape and grabs Scourge's hand making a powerful energy wave. They cut the layer of the ground sinking the two below as they clash.

''I hope you like beef…'' Saine says giving him a soft punch.

 **This Time:**

* * *

 **16 Years Ago**

It was a long time ago… The skies were dark… It was raining… Could it get any better? Two children have just been brought into the world… But there was an issue. One of the babies were affected with bad omen. One was born with blue fur and the other had black fur. They were both being put in separate carriages. The blue baby had been moving its legs really fast.

Manic and Sonia were delighted to have new twin brothers. But something happened. Evil had struck… The father was torn into two and the mother had been affected with the black furred son. The father who was split into two was split into evil and good. A man came in the room and took Sonic, Manic and Sonia and ran away from the place.

''I won't let you kids get hurt!'' The man stared in there eyes.

Guards chased the man. This man had a mohawk, he is a white hedgehog. He had a chaos emerald necklace. He came across a hill and the guardsmen had him trapped.

''Bring back the children!'' A guard says.

''Looks like this is where we cross paths.'' He threw down the chaos emerald down the hell breaking it ultimately. He threw down the children into the chaos mess while it opened a portal.

The man had thrown down the children into a portal as it disappears. He surrenders to the guards.

* * *

 **5 Years Later…**

The children had grown into full time heroes fighting evil on their journeys. Sonic and Tails were seen fighting Doctor Engman Robotnik.

''Argh… Sonic!'' He roars after being defeated in his vehicle, he flees away.

''To easy!''

After a long deserved vacation, Sonic, now a grown teenager, finds Robotnik (Now known as Eggman by Sonic and friends), trying to destroy the world with a new villain, Chaos. But to accomplish this, he needs the 7 chaos emeralds in order to do so. Sonic and friends must stop Eggman once again. But of course, the blue one has done it again and has saved the world once again.

* * *

 **2003**

Shadow is a black hedgehog created decades ago before Sonic was even born. Dr. Eggman decides to look into his grandfather's past experiences which leads him to infiltrate Prison Island and free Shadow from his long captivity. Shadow becomes a useful ally for Dr. Eggman to but Shadow will only grant his "wish" if Eggman brings the chaos emeralds to him on Space Colony Ark. Meanwhile, Sonic tries to enjoy himself, only to find himself accused of being the black hedgehog. Now he must stop this confusion, Eggman's plans, and most importantly, Shadow.

* * *

 **2005**

Sonic and his friends Tails and Knuckles receive a letter from Eggman who lets them know that he is planning on conquering the world once again, now they must work as a team to foil his plans but little do they know that they will run into their other friends and rivals and that a returning evil has come back to have his revenge on Sonic.

* * *

 **2006**

Sonic must rescue Princess Elise from being kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, but Silver, a hedgehog from the future is told by a mysterious figure, that Sonic will become the cause of the end of the world. Silver comes to the past to stop Sonic from causing the disaster. But then he needs to go back in time and forget about how he bonded with Elise.

* * *

 **2008**

Eggman with his new fleet floating above Earth, attempt to take over the world but Sonic destroys the fleet and becomes Super Sonic to chase Eggman back to his flagship. Seemingly Eggman surrenders and Sonic is distracted while Eggman traps him and reverts him back to normal Sonic and then turns him into a werehog. He shoots the Earth which causes it to break into pieces and then sends Sonic and the emeralds dropping back to the planet. Sonic with the help of a new found friend, Chip, must now rebuild the Earth and stop Eggman from awakening an ancient evil.

The Gaia Colossus seemingly destroys Dark Gaia, but Dark Gaia is not finished with them or the Earth yet, and consumes the entire world in darkness, becoming Perfect Dark Gaia in the process. Chip then gives the restored Chaos Emeralds to Sonic, allowing him to turn into Super Sonic and destroy it; Dark Gaia then sinks back into the planet, but the battle takes its toll on Super Sonic.

* * *

 **2010**

Eggman claims to have turned good and to prove it, he builds an interstellar amusement park. Sonic who is accompanied by Tails, thinks Eggman is up to something and explores the area to find that Eggman has stolen aliens and their planets. Sonic and Tails both must to free the aliens and their planets from Eggman's new plan. But that's just it. Sonic is undefeated.

But he has never realised Saine has been watching him for these past few years, analysing his skills, copying his power. He was being watched but he didn't want to reveal himself too early. But he was soon found and defeated. He wasn't strong enough but he came back after the siege of androids just to duplicate the power of Sonic and they did but Tails prevented that.

But today Sonic is captured. Will he be able to save the world again like he has? Or will Saine continue his work with the help with his family and henchmen and also his father that has been split into two. But wait… where is the other half of the father?

* * *

 **With Blaze and The Others…**

''Where are we?'' Amy had asked.

''Where did Backlash go?'' Suddenly a whole squad was marching to them but Amy and Blaze were pulled back with a rope by Backlash.

''Be careful!'' Backlash whispered in stress.

''What is this place—?'' Backlash shushed her.

They were hiding in a bush watching Shadow and the others walk in hostage by Saine's men.

''Holy—''

 **Will Shadow and the others think of a plan to get Sonic back and take down Saine but will they realise that The King will be after them? Find out next time on Sonic The Hedgehog Season 4!**

 **Authors Note: Need OC'S THAT CAN TIME TRAVEL FOR UPCOMING EPISODES**

 **Next Time: The Castle**


	5. Episode 5: The Castle

**Episode 5: The Castle**

 **Last Time:**

It was a long time ago… The skies were dark… It was raining… Could it get any better? Two children have just been brought into the world… But there was an issue. One of the babies were affected with bad omen. One was born with blue fur and the other had black fur. They were both being put in separate carriages. The blue baby had been moving its legs really fast.

''Where are we?'' Amy had asked.

''Where did Backlash go?'' Suddenly a whole squad was marching to them but Amy and Blaze were pulled back with a rope by Backlash.

''Be careful!'' Backlash whispered in stress.

''What is this place—?'' Backlash shushed her.

They were hiding in a bush watching Shadow and the others walk in hostage by Saine's men.

''Holy—''

 **This Time:**

* * *

Sonic was allowed to roam around the castle but they had a tracker on him. They had given him what he had needed but the next hour was just torture. He went to a crying baby and was attending to it. He looked at its face and it smiled at the blue hedgehog.

''Stop crying, I should be crying…'' He says.

But then someone came in the room. Some lady who was in their 40's. Sonic's aunt Tracy.

''You know Saine is going to execute you soon so don't get too comfy.''

 _So why am I not dead yet?_

''Hey!'' A man comes in the babies' room. ''Why are you here! Saint called you over 15 minutes ago. So go!'' He had a force of energy coming out of his hands.

''Ok ok…'' Sonic responds. The man put's his hand on Sonic's head giving instructions on were to go.

The blue hedgehogs noise started to bleed. He started running to his location. He was in a huge mansion or base, he didn't know what to call it since there was family. He was going down floor to floor until it got darker. He reached a very low floor passing through weird statues. Some kind of ancient statue of some hedgehog.

A weird door was in front of him, so he opens it and sees Saine and his father trying to open a rift.

''Sit down and listen to me quietly.'' Saint says.

''What do you want and why haven't you killed me yet? Why am I here, what is the point in this?'' Sonic still had more questions.

''Just shut up and listen!'' Sonic has been pushed to the wall and sat down in his place. ''The reason why you are not dead is…'' It was hard to explain for him. ''The reason being is because, dýo agória me dýo myalá , na metatrapeí se dýo thánatoi me tis ídies desmévetai.''

''What on earth are you saying…'' Sonic politely asked.

''It is a greek sentence and we don't have any idea how to translate to english.'' The King says.

''I happen to know a smart person.''

''Anyways, we have this voice modifier which doesn't understand one person. I need you to repeat the saying I have just said with me in unison so we can understand what it means, then I can kill you…''

''Wait what?'' Sonic says in a worry. ''But I don't want to die…''

''Well we are all going to die if you don't do it… NOW do it…'' Saine grabs Sonic's neck into position and gives him a script with the same words he has repeated. ''Now read it!''

 _dýo agória me dýo myalá , na metatrapeí se dýo thánatoi me tis ídies desmévetai_

 _dýo agória me dýo myalá , na metatrapeí se dýo thánatoi me tis ídies desmévetai_

The modifier started beeping. Saint grabs it with excitement and takes a look at what it says.

 _two boys with two minds, turn into two deaths with the same binds_

The King's jaw was dropping. ''But it can't be?'' The king looks a Sonic with disparity. He punches with a flame attack. He senses Saine as he does so. It appears that Saine was taking damage from Sonic's pain. ''Saine… You cannot kill Sonic, because your blood is too connected and if one of you two die then you both die with each other.''

''What the hell?'' Saine says.

''Hmm looks like i'm untouchable.'' Sonic says. ''Looks like I will just get my friends and bye bye…'''

''Stop!'' Saine says.

''What are going to do, you cant hurt me…''

''I don't understand, months ago when we had a clash with each other, I was practically dead…'' Saine was confused so he looked into Sonic's eyes.

A witch walks into the room. ''I have a way to reverse it.''

''So you were eavesdropping.'' The king says.

* * *

 **With Blaze and The Others…**

They watched about 50 men take their friends to a big mansion. They hid their auras so they wouldn't be spotted. There was one tough guy, the same build as Shadow. He had managed to take on Shadow and the others one by one.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

Shadow was finished criticising Scourge's weak work, they had realised they were ambushed by Saine's men. One guy presumably the leader had stepped in the battle and had recognised his fallen teammates. He sighs. ''Such weaklings.''

Shadow's jaw was dropping. He was dealing with someone with the same power level as him. Jack realises his strength. ''Don't worry he whispered to Shadow, this little weakling doesn't stand the chance against us—'' Suddenly, no one had realised but he was behind Jack. He grabs the rabbit's hand, threw him up in the air and backflip kicked him. He goes to Zoness and takes him down by putting him in a choking position and knocked him out.

He strikes Madeline but she puts a shield up. He goes underground and goes right up into her force field forcing power out into the suppression. She was just knocked out by doxology. With the remaining people, he had quaked the grounds forcing everyone to go to this enemy and takes them out one by one in seconds. Shadow was merely impressed.

 **End Of Flashback…**

* * *

Backlash inspects the threat that took out Shadow. ''He looks like a challenge but he is nothing to me…''

''Are you serious.'' Amy says. ''You guys think you can take on other guys.''

The three heroes followed them by walking in the bushes.

''We are not friends, I am helping you for those chaos emeralds.''

Suddenly a force strikes from the sky, there was lightning that struck down to their location. Tails had noticed. It struck down, the leader of the squad looked upon it. It was a light, it went through the leader taking him out. It summoned a lighting force going into each other and everyone of those enemies wiping them out and leaving the heroes free of terror but they still looked at the massive light.

''What is this?''

''Give this to Sonic!'' The light says. He gave him a ring with energy inside it. ''Now go and rescue him!'' The light disappeared.

''What the hell was that.'' Jack asked in a scared tone.

''I don't know but the important thing now is to go rescue Sonic!''

''Alright, Alright, we cannot just go in there without a plan you know.'' Backlash says as he leaves the bushes.

''Woah woah!'' Shadow tries to knock Backlash down leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

The witch puts him in a cell with fumes that made him go to sleep. ''Now this magic is going to get Sonic killed, so you better hope it works Prince Saine.

''Oh it will with your trusted magic.'' Saine chuckles.

 **Saine is planning on getting Sonic killed, will Shadow and Backlash make up or break up and will they save Sonic in time, find out next time.**

 **Next time:** Going Back In Time

Beware of a major special episode 9


	6. Episode 6: Going Back In Time

**Episode 6: Going Back In Time**

 **Last Time:**

The King's jaw was dropping. ''But it can't be?'' The king looks a Sonic with disparity. He punches with a flame attack. He senses Saine as he does so. It appears that Saine was taking damage from Sonic's pain. ''Saine… You cannot kill Sonic, because your blood is too connected and if one of you two die then you both die with each other.''

''What the hell was that.'' Jack asked in a scared tone.

''I don't know but the important thing now is to go rescue Sonic!''

''Alright, Alright, we cannot just go in there without a plan you know.'' Backlash says as he leaves the bushes.

''Woah woah!'' Shadow tries to knock Backlash down leaving everyone shocked.

''Oh it will with your trusted magic.'' Saine chuckles.

 **This Time:**

* * *

Shadow and Backlash run to the gates of a deadly castle. They both are caught off by multiple guards. They point their crossbows at them and shoot but Shadow chaos controls them and throws Backlash's bombs at the gates pulling the building down which injures most of the guards. He cancels his chaos control.

Backlash uses his kung-fu techniques on the guards, one by one fighting them, knocking them out. He throws an additional throwing knife at someone's leg. He plants sticky bombs onto the door and blows them up, he sees many guards running to the door.

Everyone goes toward into battle. Saine's brothers go toward the battle and brawls with everyone but Madeline gathers around everyone and summons a moving force field and everyone runs through the castle door. They approach a canon shooting their shield but Shadow ''borrows'' Backlash's throwing knife into the rocket going toward them then Tails picks up a dart gun and shoots the cannon man. As they enter they see two men taking Sonic into a room with a dark door and run as they see them with Sonic in captive.

A witch blocks of the door with a spell and fights on Zoness, he take pulls out his fist runs towards her and she stuns him. Jack sighed, he quickly runs up to her gets his claws ready and scratches her on in the neck and Madeline daze her with a magical bullet. Madeline opens the door with her powerful force.

They open the door and see Sonic in a chamber and he was right next remnants of Mephiles The Dark. Shadow was surprised and in big distress also Silver.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Shadow says.

Saine walks from the shadows in the room and approaches everyone. ''Hello Shadow.''

''Back off Saine!'' Silver says as everyone is ready for combat.

''Why is Mephiles here?'' Shadow asked.

''Because, we are going to resurrect him so we can go back in time with his power and stop the day where my parents decided to have twins and only one child.'' Saine explains.

''How are you going to do that?'' Blaze asked.

''By making sure they don't want twins!'' He yelled.

''What if they have one child and that child will be Sonic?'' Madeline says.

''I have a witch that will transform Sonic into me if that happens. But first I need to make sure I get this curse of my back so we don't take the same damage.''

Saine activates the chamber and Mephiles the Dark starts coming back to life but Sonic spin dashes out of chamber.

''Whom has resurrected me?''

''That will be me sir.'' Saint says.

''Sonic The Hedgehog, I must say it's quite the pleasure to see you again, now I must kill you again.''

Sonic regroups with the others. ''Oh no you wont.'' Sonic says.

 **(His World By Zebrahead Plays)**

He is portrayed as a cold, manipulative, cruel, sadistic, and ruthless villain with no sense of compassion. He would do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it means taking innocent lives. Mephiles happens to take great pleasure and delight in hurting others and has been shown to have a very warped and twisted sense of humor, making him a very sadistic and psychotic individual. For example, he made it his sole mission to cause pain to Elise throughout the entire course of the game, and even broke out into a maniacal laughter after ending Sonic's life.

This is also seen when he taunts Omega by telling him he would be reprogrammed to capture Shadow. Mephiles is also highly intelligent, capable of using and manipulating people to further his evil plans. This is shown when he preyed upon Silver's frustration and desire to save the world, by deceiving him into thinking that Sonic was responsible for the devastation of his future, knowing that killing Sonic would have done the exact opposite of what Silver was trying to achieve.

Mephiles is very skillful in the usage of the Chaos Emeralds' reality warping capabilities. He can release unseen shockwaves from them, have them instill visions in others, blind opponents, and warp the other six Emeralds to his location instantly using just one. Presumably in the latter's case, he utilized the Chaos Emeralds' magnetic properties to pull this off.

''Why does he look like Shadow?'' Zones asked.

''He took my shadow…'' Shadow says.

''What are you waiting for… let's go get the witch and leave this time.''

Saine grabs onto Mephiles and Sonic pulls Shadow as they teleport to the witch, they disappear from time.

''Where did they go?'' Tails says.

''The year they were born.'' Madeline says.

Multiple guards come into the room.

''Holy crap.'' Backlash says. ''Good thing I planted bombs around this building.'' He detonated the bombs making the castle collapse. Everyone ran out of the bricks that were falling down to the ground and moved over far away from the castle.

* * *

 **With Sonic and Shadow…**

They teleported to a bathroom inside the castle guards were crawling around everywhere.

''We're going to have to do this quietly.''

 **Next Time:** Stolen Chaos Emeralds


	7. Episode 7: Stolen Chaos Emeralds

**Episode 7: Stolen Chaos Emeralds**

 **Last Time:**

They open the door and see Sonic in a chamber and he was right next remnants of Mephiles The Dark. Shadow was surprised and in big distress also Silver.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Shadow says.

Mephiles is very skillful in the usage of the Chaos Emeralds' reality warping capabilities. He can release unseen shockwaves from them, have them instill visions in others, blind opponents, and warp the other six Emeralds to his location instantly using just one. Presumably in the latter's case, he utilized the Chaos Emeralds' magnetic properties to pull this off.

''Holy crap.'' Backlash says. ''Good thing I planted bombs around this building.'' He detonated the bombs making the castle collapse. Everyone ran out of the bricks that were falling down to the ground and moved over far away from the castle.

 **This Time:**

* * *

The remaining guys were hoping Sonic and Shadow could make it back but then the father comes. No one knew he was in the laboratory until he started chuckling.

''Haha. It looks like my son has began his job.''

''Hey!'' Jack says. ''Sonic will make it and your son will be crushed.''

''Oh really, then let's see how Sonic's life turns out.''

''It will turn out fine.''

* * *

 **With Saine and Mephiles…**

They were right at the door of the king and the queen. Mephiles turns into a shadow form, goes under the door and sees the queen thinking about how having children would be. Mephiles warps her mind by making sure she won't have twins. She destroys another set of a baby crib.

Sonic sees Saine at the door and goes in for the punch. Pushing him into a brick wall. Shadow helps Sonic by making Saine stay on the floor with his chaos control powers. Saine opens the door and lets the mother see both of them.

''Who are you?'' The Queen asked.

Sonic and Saine had headaches and Shadow didn't know what to do. A bond was shared with them, it was broken! They both pass out and the queen screams, guards started marching upstairs. Mephiles grabs Saine and disappears back into time. Shadow chaos controls with Sonic out of the place.

''What happened!'' A guard says.

''They were… Two hedgehogs.''

* * *

 **Back In Time…**

Sonic and Saines spirits were enraged and free. All they need was the corruption of a loved one. The second father must be found! Sonic wakes up on top of the roof of the castle and Shadow was angry at Sonic.

''Are you awake?'' Shadow says in an unpleasant way.

''What happened to you.''

''We are screwed, when you were daydreaming the others have been captured and now we have to rescue them.''

''Then let's go get them Shadow.''

''No, not when you are this hurt.''

 _Sonic… Go west of this location and go into the discrete waterfalls…_ There was a voice in his head. ''Sonic…'' Sonic starts running with no control and Shadow quickly follows him.

Sonic led Shadow into a cave after running for a while. They both saw a figure that was the same size as both of them.

''Why are we here?'' Sonic says.

''I DON'T KNOW, YOU STARTED RUNNING EVERYWHERE!'' Shadow shouts. ''Wait a minute, get out of the shadows right now.''

Someone was lurking around. It was a hedgehog and he was Sonic The Hedgehog.

''What?'' Sonic says. ''Who are you?''

''I am you from your proper past but I have come from 6 months from now. I came to tell you that you are not in anyway related to Saine and your original father was Jules. Saine's father has been playing mind tricks inside your timeline and has changed the course of events.''

''Why are you telling me this now?'' Sonic asked.

''That is classified. The other thing you need to know is you are going to die after a serious heart attack.''

''What?'' Sonic and Shadow say in unison.

''A crisis is happening soon, this is just the beginning, after all of this a time travel has come to hunt you down, he is more stronger then Saine. Now you will get your heart attack because this new enemy will pulverise your heart with a attack form stolen from one of Silver's attacks.''

''Ok ok, if you are really me from the future what is the one thing I promised to do when the world comes to an end.''

''To live off the life of eating chili dogs.''

''Seem legit to me but yes correct.''

''To stop this attack you need to train hard in your combat skills and I will send a future Tails in 5 months to help you train and learn about time travel. I don't have much time, the threat, it's more than one. They are coming—''

''Oh no he was holographic?'' Sonic was surprised.

''Sonic I hope you remember what he said.''

''Oh no, I didn't…''

''This is why I'm important here, I heard everything but now what… how do we get Rouge back.''

''Awe he misses Rouge.''

Shadow nudges Sonic in the stomach.

''Lets just go.'' Sonic says with pain.

''Not so fast!'' A figure comes out the shadows. It was Backlash!

Sonic punches Backlash in the face but Shadow pushes Sonic. ''He escaped Shadow!'' Sonic says.

''He helped us in the gates before so he is returning the favour.''

''How the hell do you do that?'' Sonic asked.

''It is a technique.''

''CAN WE GO ALREADY YOU IMBECILES!'' Shadow screams.

* * *

 **One Hour Later…**

Backlash took the two underground the castle and reached a underground floor. They see two guards through a vent. They kicked through it and attacked the guards.

* * *

 **With Saine…**

Saine looks at Sonic's allies as they were all in little cages up on dark roofs. ''Do you fools really think Sonic is going to save you. We killed him!''

''What?'' Jack says.

''That can't be true.'' Madeline says.

''Yes it is true.''

* * *

 **Sonic and The Others…**

The trio already took down all the guards but they didn't take down a certain militia. The three were in the middle floor halfway to Saine. The castle was 50 floors long. Suddenly they were two other hedgehogs who came through a door. It was Aurora and Nightfire with Scourge.

''Hello Sonic!'' Aurora says. ''Fancy seeing you here.''

''Oh well, looks like I will just kick your butt again!'' Shadow says.

''No you won't.'' Aurora takes off his jacket. He had veins passing through his whole body, increased muscle strength and a deeper voice. Nightfire was the same as well. Scourge was holding the chaos emeralds, all of them.

''You took Knuckles' emerald?'' Sonic says.

''Remember I'm helping you guys for emeralds.''

''What are we doing it let's get them.'' Scourge says.

''No!'' Aurora shouts. ''Shadow is mine to deal with. You take that other scummy hedgehog.'' He was referring to Backlash.

''Shut up you imbecile.'' Backlash counters.

''I will take Scourge then.''

''Sure will.'' Scourge says.

They all start charging at each other.

 **Next Time: A Fight Enclosures**


	8. Episode 8: A Fight Enclosures

**Before you read…. Follow our Instagram for news its called: TheHedgeHogTrio. If you don't have an account, make one on your laptop or PC for free but permission from parents might be needed. Enjoy! -**

 **Episode 8: A Fight Enclosures**

 **Last Time:**

''Shut up you imbecile.'' Backlash counters.

''I will take Scourge then.''

''Sure will.'' Scourge says.

The trio already took down all the guards but they didn't take down a certain militia. The three were on the middle floor halfway to Saine. The castle was 50 floors long. Suddenly they were two other hedgehogs who came through a door. It was Aurora and Nightfire with Scourge.

''Hello Sonic!'' Aurora says. ''Fancy seeing you here.''

''That is classified. The other thing you need to know is you are going to die after a serious heart attack.''

''What?'' Sonic and Shadow say in unison.

 **This Time:**

* * *

Shadow and Aurora charge at each other and with one strike they destroy the whole room. Their raging makes them both super strong into killing each other. Shadow punches Aurora twice in the face then Aurora grabs Shadow's hand and he blew out fast air into he's faced. Shadow went flying into Sonic but he quickly bounces off him.

Sonic was being double teamed by Nightfire and Scourge. They both speed charged at him but Sonic jumps and kicks Scourge in midair. He then goes to Nightfire and spin dashed onto him. Scourge picks up a chair and through it at Sonic's head making him grunt.

''Backlash, where are you?'' Sonic asked for help.

Suddenly the lights go off. They were fighting in the dark. Backlash moves in the darkness fighting Nightfire. He threw him out of a window from the floor. Scoruge smells his way to Backlash, he rapidly punches the life out of Backlash but the sneaky little hedgehog pulls out a taser and shoots Scourge at 10,000 volts paralysing Scourge. Sonic tied up Scourge so he couldn't move.

Shadow goes into chaos control but Aurora grabbed him and joined the chaos control, they both fought and fought for hours until one of them got tired. Shadow exits chaos control.

''It is clear to see you have become stronger,'' Shadow commented.

''True, true.''

''But I am superior!.'' Shadow runs at him but Aurora kicks his feet, he didn't focus on the ground the black hedgehog. Aurora steps on Shadow's back. He picks up two chaos emeralds from Shadow's fur.

''The king is going to be rather vague of my superior quality—'' Backlash threw the table at Aurora. Nightfire sets a fire so they can see the enemies. Sonic dashes into Aurora's presence and steals the chaos emerald. Backlash grabs a rope threw it at Sonic while he was running making a rope tornado trapping Aurora and Nightfire. Shadow stands and gives Aurora and the good punch to the floor making him bleed.

''Good job but—'' Backlash teleported the chaos emeralds to his palm. ''A deal is a deal.''

''What did I tell you Shadow.'' Sonic sighs.

Backlash pulled an immortal gun on Shadow.

''You don't want me to pull this, this will kill you one shot guaranteed. You know, there is only 7 of these in the work and they are made out of immortal souls with infinite bullets.

Scourge runs into Backlash but Shadow kicks Scourge and Backlash into a wall.

''All right, Backlash, we gave you a chance,'' Sonic says.

''But now you betrayed for chaos emeralds,'' Shadow stated.

''So what, you guys are going to die, I have set bombs around this castle that will detonate in 1 hour.''

''Then let's get our friends!'' Sonic says as he ran to the higher floor.''

''Sonic…!'' Shadow says as they leave the others behind.

* * *

 **With Saine…**

Saine installs a plug. He was charing up a machine using power from Sonic's friends. They were all weakened. The king watches as he's son does great evil from the top of the room. Sonic bangs open the door with Shadow.

''Well well, if it isn't dumb and dumber, you should know Shadow but I have always seen evil in your eyes.''

Shadow ignores Saine. He pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and puts one in Sonic's hand.

''Sonic follow my lead.'' Shadow instructs. Saine steps away from the machine and takes off his black leather jacket. The king watches the fight.

Shadow puts his hand onto Sonic's as he causes the both of them to glow. Lighting strikes into the both of them making Jack and Zoness' jaws drop. They fused into their super forms.

''Oh I see how it is…'' Saine says. He had all the 4 chaos emeralds with him. He goes into his super form and crushes the ground as he transforms.

Saine moved, damned fast. So fast that Saine nearly missed his hits. Sonic's body seemed to react on its own, without conscious thought. He slid to his right, opposite to the direction he had been circling as the man rushed him. Shadow's vision blurred as the battle resumed.

Saine threw a block with his left hand, tried to hook Sonic's left leg with his own, trying to throw him to the ground. Sonic turned forward and to his right, slapping his left hand against the middle of his opponent's back as he slid past. The blow caught his opponent between his shoulder blades. Sonic felt the body armour beneath the man's uniform flex inwards. Before they even started they had started sweating and now they are making the room a pool of blood.

Saine pushes Sonic of the stairs as they get higher the room. Sonic sees his loved friends in cages.

''Come on Sonic…'' Jack cheered.

''Please help us,'' Amy says.

Shadow swoops in to help by firing a laser beam at Saine but he uses his laser eye to cause a collateral in the clash. Sonic rushes in as Saine is open but Saine quickly moves the laser away with his force and jumps away from the blue hedgehog kicking his head. The King was impressed that he's own son could take the two of them on. Saine pulls them both together and says a few words.

''How are we going to end this fight?''

''Where the hell is Backlash?'' Zoness says.

''That dirty little—'' Madeline stopped.

 **Suddenly a light comes…**

It was Tails from the future! Everyone was surprised to see the duplicate of Tails. He was in a suit which made him faster and stronger.

''Sonic sorry for coming now, The future you forgot to tell you that Tails might come soon.'' He says.

Tails were fascinated. The future Tails rams himself into Saine and traps him onto a wall so they both couldn't move. Tails were stalling him so Sonic could free his friends. Sonic quickly runs to every cage and opens them with his speed. Everyone was happy that they were out.

The King was disappointed in his son. He took Tails off and threw him at Sonic making the hedgehog and his friends give the time traveler assistance.

''Are you okay?'' Tails said to his inverse.

''Yes I'm fine.''

Sonic and his friends stood up and faced The King and a downed Saine.

''This is going to be easy.'' Knuckles says.

''Yup…'' Backlash says being grabbed by Shadow.

''There is a bomb guys!'' Shadows warns everyone. ''We need to leave now!''

Everyone tries to go out the door but Saine destroys the exit by shifting the building.

''I don't think so.'' Saint says. He readied his hands with a beam ready to fire someone.

''We will fight our way out!'' Sonic said as he rushes at Sonic.

 **Next Time: Like Father Like Son Part 1 (Special)**


	9. Episode 9: Like Father Like Son Part 1

**Episode 9: Like Father Like Son Part 1 (Special)**

 **Last Time:**

Tails was very fascinated. The future Tails rams himself into Saine and traps him onto a wall so they both couldn't move. Tails was stalling him so Sonic could free his friends. Sonic quickly runs to every cage and opens them with his speed. Everyone was happy that they were out.

The King was disappointed in his son. He took Tails off and threw him at Sonic making the hedgehog and his friends give the time traveler assistance.

Shadow ignores Saine. He pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and puts one in Sonic's hand.

''Sonic follow my lead.'' Shadow instructs. Saine steps away from the machine and takes off his black leather jacket. The king watches the fight.

Everyone tries to go out the door but Saine destroys the exit by shifting the building.

''I don't think so,'' Saint says. He readied his hands with a beam ready to fire someone.

''We will fight our way out!'' Sonic said as he rushes at Sonic.

 **This Time:**

* * *

 **In A Faraway Planet…**

This place was full of godly people. The planet was called Deity. It was filled with gods that destroy worlds and even universes. It was a lavish place pull off white colour and a controlled and small civilisation. A young golden man who looked human was meditating and watching Sonic's world and thinking if they needed help. Another godly person comes behind him.

''Are you watching them too?'' The person says.

''Yes, the blue hedgehog is going to lose and they have a good looking planet.'' The young man says.

''Well if you say so. When will you be headed there?''

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

Sonic was in Super Hedgehog 3 with Shadow. They both fired hits at Saine and the King. The King fires a deadly blast at Shadow but he comes back at him and heads butts him. Sonic's friends were removing damage from the wall while the fight was happening. The bomb was 3 minutes from detonating leaving Backlash a smirk on his face.

Sonic fires a blast of energy coming out of his hands leaving Saine partially injured. Shadow kicks the King's legs but it was as hard as iron he had thought as he kicked it. Shadow punches him twice in the stomach but he retaliated and fired his fist into his stomach.

Backlash quietly leaves through the shadows even though he missed his opportunities of chaos emeralds. But he came back to retrieve something, he took Aurora with him, the injured hedgehog was about to get some treatment from the crazy wolf.

2 minutes the bomb was left with. Sonic kept looking at Saine in the eye, thinking 'does it have to be this way.' He wasn't fond of fighting his brother. But the fist that kept striking at Sonic, he actually broke a sweat in the first minute in his super form.

Sonic thinks about his past when he fights Saine. Sonic was born on a small island called Christmas Island. But his love for adventure called him away and he has visited so many different places on Earth that he doesn't really have a place he considers to be home. The Sonic stories centre around his favourite group of islands including South Island, Westside Island, and Angel Island. The first Sonic Story is located on South Island which is quite beautiful. This island is known for the curious fact that it floats around in the ocean. That is why it can not be found on any map. Sonic is fond of sitting on its beach in his beach chair, wearing sunglasses, and listening to cool rock music. He thought about being with his friends, but he is just as happy to be alone.

He couldn't find the memory of Saine during those times. Maybe his memories have been changed by someone he doesn't quite notice.

''Sonic focus you, moron,'' Saint says as he fires his fists at him.

Sonic pushes Saine away and gets into higher power level. He thinks about the androids and how they destructed their world. He gets all of his anger into his aura and transforms into a supersonic four. His eyes were red almost godly but his strength is incredible.

The King was impressed. He charges at Sonic and has a duel. They fight to the death. They kept rapidly fighting each other with what they had. Sonic kept firing giant beams at him and makes the King lose his breath. Since it leads to that, the King brings out his full power mode.

He kept kicking down Sonic making the blue hedgehog unable to fight. He couldn't even lift a finger.

The bomb was at 30 seconds.

''Oh no!'' Madeline says.

''Crap!'' Knuckles says.

''This is bad.'' Amy scoffs.

''Why didn't I fight…'' Silver complaints.

''We are screwed.'' Zoness cried out. Spencer shushed him.

Jack removes all the damage from the door and everyone was able to escape.

''Come on Sonic!'' Jack says as everyone leaves.

Sonic and Shadow were still fighting the king but Sonic couldn't even fight and Shadow was stuck by Scourge and Saine. The others had left the castle hoping Sonic would've been alright.

But a light comes through the battle, everyone notices a figure appearing.

A god comes out to them and his name was Shira. Shira appears as a tall, handsome, young man with fair skin and a lean build. He has shaggy, golden hair with blood red eyes. Shira wears golden knight armour with blue lines crisscrossing it and he has a red cloak wrapped around the waist of his armour. He also wears a pair of golden, square-shaped earrings.

Shira makes his size bigger and picks up the bomb. He kicks in up in the air like a football and causes the explosion to erupt up in the space. He was very strong.

''Who the hell is this guy?'' Saine asks.

Shira was covered in light. ''The name is Shira, God of destruction and you are a filthy ant!'' Shira sprints at Saine.

 **Hello, we are making a new series called Sonic The Hedgehog: Lifestyle which will basically be out Sonic hanging out with his friends, school life, dramas and new enemies. Coming at the end of May.**

 **Next Time: Like Father Like Son Part 2**


	10. Episode 10: Like Father Like Son Part 2

**Episode 10: Like Father Like Son Part 2**

 **Sorry for the long long wait, we are back we promise.**

 **Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Season 4:**

The King was impressed. He charges at Sonic and has a duel. They fight to the death. They kept rapidly fighting each other with what they had. Sonic kept firing giant beams at him and makes the King lose his breath. Since it leads to that, the King brings out his full power mode.

A god comes out to them and his name was Shira. Shira appears as a tall, handsome, young man with fair skin and a lean build. He has shaggy, golden hair with blood red eyes. Shira wears golden knight armour with blue lines crisscrossing it and he has a red cloak wrapped around the waist of his armour. He also wears a pair of golden, square-shaped earrings.

''Who the hell is this guy?'' Saine asks.

Shira was covered in light. ''The name is Shira, God of destruction and you are a filthy ant!'' Shira sprints at Saine.

 **This Time:**

* * *

Shira rams Saine into two layers of walls leaving him with heavy damage on his back. The King was disappointed by Saines actions.

''Come on, just because he is a God doesn't mean we cant beat him, I eat Gods for breakfast and Dinner.'' The King announced.

Everyone was exhilarated by Shira's attack. Sonic and Shadow saw hope as Scourge and Nightfire had turned up and saw the fight. Shira punched Saine in the stomach, Nightfire came up from behind him trying to surprise him but with his perfect reflexes he was able to spot him and flicks him away to the other side of the room with ''one'' finger. Scourge pulls Shira away but his pulls out his sword he calls the ''Umbra'' and starts swinging it around on Scourge. The weapon removes anything for existence. As he attacked the green hedgehog, he left his super form leaving the chaos emeralds leave his body and his soul leave the world. Shira picked up the emerald and passed it over to Sonic.

''Who is this guy?'' Sonic asked everyone.

''I have no clue!.''' Zones responds.

''No clue Sonic.'' Silver replied. ''But he just erased Scourge!''

He then turns into his form called The Golden Spider. He turned into a speck of a spider leaving Nightfire looking for him. He steps every where on the ground but felt something on the back of his neck, a poison was sent into his body. He was out and falls to the ground. He turns back into his humane looking way.

''Hmm well done. 'Shira' I am impressed with your work.'' The King didn't listen to his words. ''You see I'm also immortal so you wont be able to do anything to me.'' As he speaks Shira pulls out The Umbra and whacked The King with it but it only scratched him.

''Hmm I see.'' Shira says as he puts The Umbra back.

''What is he doing now?'' Shadow asked.

''You have eliminated my allies I will bring them back of course with this!'' Saine comes out of no where, takes out the chaos emerald he consumed and catches Scourge's soul. He pulls Nightfire's body away and leaves the room as fast as he could.

''He got away!'' Jack says.

''Leave him, for now. We have to deal with this guy.'' Sonic reckoned.

Shira looked in the King's eyes with a sharp vision, he kept on pondering if he should destroy this world. The King had something behind his fur. An immortal gun! He pulls it out while they had meet.

''Do you know what this is.'' The King says.

''Guys there is still a bomb so.'' Backlash reminds everyone. ''In 15 seconds this place will blow.''

''Oh crapppppp!'' Knuckles was freaking out.

14

13

''Its an immortal gun.'' Shira explains as they gun was right at his face.

''Smart. This gun is full of the deadliest substances in the world which of course cant kill us but with this special gun powder added its not an ordinary gun.''

12

11

10

''We need to leave.'' Blaze bawled.

''Theres no point in leaving.'' Shadow assured. ''Its a nuclear explosion. Even if you run the radiation will reach you.''

''Wait to go on suicide!'' Zoness says.

''Alright I should chaos control us out!'' Shadow beamed. ''But to get far out I need all the emeralds.''

9

8

7

Sonic quickly grabs them all and passes it all to shadow. With all 7 emeralds Shadow is still not amused with the distance. ''Its not use my chaos controls range wont go to far.''

Shira summons a portal with his godly powers and pushes everyone but Sonic, Shadow and Silver in the portal in no more then a second. He was surprisingly quick.

6

5

4

The King wasn't afraid after all he was immortal.

''The portal doesn't fit us?'' Silver says.

3

2

''Oh no guys.'' Sonic says as he closes his eye but before he could blink Shira started running around the area. He teleported to the bottom of this world and lifted the planet. He threw the planet into this worlds sun. The world started getting warmer. Shira teleports the hedgehogs to Planet Deity.

''Here it comes—'' As Sonic realises he was teleported in an instant second he was all sweaty and scared. ''Impressive.''

''We've got some questions.'' Silvers bloated. ''Who are you.''

''My name is Shira, I am responsible for destroying worlds so that new ones can be created. I arrived to destroy the world we just inhabited but I was interested in the blue hedgehog and I decided to observe him.''

Sonic bows to him leaving Shadow dumbed out.

''What do you mean observe.'' Shadow says in a rude tone.

''Look attitude, we don't get worlds with inhabitants like you and my race is looking for other races to rely on and cooperate with.''

''Okay, Okay where the hell are we now though.'' Silver questioned.

''Planet Deity. This is the only systematically lavish planet around this Galaxy and judging by your smell, you come from another galaxy.''

The planet had people who were ever prayer or walking around and living. There was no blue sky, it was white as milk but it was about to become dark and the sky became orangish.

''This is a beautiful place.'' Sonic says.

''You need to go back home now.'' Shira cackled. ''Your foes aren't dead you know. I can sense a power level the same as those guys in the direction we came from.''

''Okay take us home then.'' Silver budged.

''Before I do that, their is something I am providing you if something bad happens.'' Shira offered.

''Which is?'' Shadow cried.

''The Blessing Of Deity.''

* * *

Shira took the hedgehogs into a mass area which had a water place, fire place, an earth like ground and the air coming from the breeze outside.

''The people here are nice, is there a king of some sort.'' Sonic had asked.

''No most of us are Gods or people who are trying to become a God.''

''Do you like this place.'' Silver asked.

''No its boring, no civilisation, I want to live in a new world and try new foods.'' He opens up a window that shined a light on the hedgehogs. Water had followed them cleansing them, the water wasn't the same as normal pure water it was more special. The fire had burned through them but they didn't feel any pain. The hedgehogs stood in one place as the rocks and sand cover their body and the wind blew it away. Shira bowed his head as he said a prayer.

He was done and he transferred a portion of his strength to each of them and they felt alive.

''Awesome.'' Sonic says. ''What did we gain?''

''You have all mastered all forms of fighting and weapon play.''

''Sick. So can we get weapons?'' Sonic begged.

''You mortals wont handle the impact and weight of these weapons.''

''Can we go home now!?'' Shadow yells.

''I think I lost my patience.'' Shira pushed Shadow down to the ground and stands on top of him. ''Are you gonna have a random tude with me now?''

''Argh— No…''

''Good.'' He clicks his fingers to Mobius in the middle of where the crisis in the city happened.

''We didn't even tell you where we wanted to go.'' Silver said surprisingly.

''Smell.'' Shira says.

''Alright alright.'' Sonic says. ''I guess we will show you around.''

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Saine…**

Saine and The King were up in the air as they watched their home collide with the Sun.

''They took all the emeralds.'' Saine says. ''We cant get other galaxies in our condition.''

''He killed our family. We only have 15 strong men alive and if you bring back Scourge and Nightfire we can get to them with a plan.'' The King says.

''Hows that? We are screwed, we've got nothing were just up here.''

''Son, you idiot. That yellow fox, he drop a booklet or some sort and it had all this physics crap and machinery. We are going to build a teleporting machine with the power of the fake chaos emeralds.'' He chuckles.

Next time: Back Up


End file.
